Thunderstorms
by phandomnet
Summary: Phil is scared of thunderstorms and when Dan finds out he comes to protect him. General phan fluff. It's so cliche but really who can get enough of phan cuddles?


Thunderstorms

Dan and Phil phanfic

A/N: This is my first ever phanfic so please let me know how it is! I know it's a bit cliche but honestly I don't think you can have enough phan comfort cuddles in bed. ^-^

~o~o~o~o~o~

Dan's eyes fluttered open and all of a sudden his senses came to alert at once. It was still completed dark, but Dan cringed at the loud thunder that vibrated throughout the outside world like a bomb going off. He could hear the rain moving in waves and the wind howling against the walls of the apartment as if it were begging to be let it.

The lightning illuminated his room in seconds, as bright as daylight, before darkness flooded in again.

Dan had always admired thunderstorms. He'd loved watching lightning when he was a kid and still to this day enjoyed listening to the glorious climax of thunderstorms as he lay awake in his warm bed.

But tonight, someone else caught his attention.

It almost sounded like sobbing. Like actual, terrified, passionate sobbing, and Dan immediately thought he was going crazy, or was still sleepy, or still slightly drunk from last night.

He listened for another moment or two, staring into space as the storm began to grow even louder that before. Until Dan made the connection.

He immediately bolted from his bedroom.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Phil hated thunderstorms. They made him feel like a helpless five year old and made his heart beat really fast and his eyes full with tears and he hated them.

And tonight seemed to be really bad.

He'd never really fallen asleep, not as a few flashes of lightning had begun to illuminate his bedroom as the steady rain continued to fall. Phil had known it would be a bad storm, but he was too embarrassed to grab a fluffy animal to squeeze from downstairs, where Dan was probably up still editing.

But now he was regretting that.

The first sob escaped his lips as Phil grabbed his blankets and pulled them all around his body like a fluffy nest, curling into a ball and digging his face into his pillow, trying to muffle the sobs so Dan wouldn't hear him. He felt pathetic, because really, what 27 year old man cried in fear because of a little thunderstorm? Yet he couldn't help it. He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering.

All of a sudden there was a huge crack of thunder that made the apartment literally shake and Phil couldn't help the terrified sobs that escaped his lips

Until suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Dan had no idea why these sobbing sounds would be coming from Phil's room, but they were definitely Phil's and they made his heart break.

Within seconds he was knocking on the door, not sure if he should wait for a reaction or just walk in. A flash of lightning struck the darkness of the house and more terrified sobs escaped from inside. Without a second thought, Dan pushed Phil's bedroom door open.

And the sight he met broke his heart.

Phil was curled up in a little ball of his bed, blankets surrounding him, sobbing and clutching onto his pillow like it were a lifeline.

Dan immediately waltzed to the bedside and slipped on top of the covers, facing Phil's back, spooning him from behind.

His best friend bolted upwards at the surprise of the sudden contact and Dan was thrown off the side of the bed.

"Owww.." Dan groaned, clutching his nose as he tried to sit up in the dark.

Phil managed to peek through his fringe and watch the figure before him, who thankfully wasn't a monster. "Dan?!"

Dan rolled his eyes but grinned playfully. "No, it's Santa Clause."

Phil felt his cheeks heating up, wondering if Dan had heard his crying and feeling really embarrassed, when suddenly there was another large and wild crack of lightning and Phil squeaked and buried his face into Dan's chest, clutching onto his jumper with a tight grasp.

Dan's eyes immediately filled with affection and concern. The man was literally shaking in his arms. Dan moved his arms tightly around Phil, rubbing his hands in little circles soothingly over his back.

"It's going to be alright. You're safe. I've got you." Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

Phil only began to sob again with a hitched breath, obviously trying not to let Dan hear him.

Dan rolled his eyes and immediately pushed Phil flat on his back before leaning down and laying on top of Phil, letting his weight try to accomplish what the blankets hadn't.

He felt Phil relax slightly as Dan became his human blanket. Dan leaned down and pushed a kiss against Phil's temple, deciding that this was completely platonic no matter what anyone said.

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Phil. You know why? Because I won't let them. They have to get through me first."

As more thunder and rain beat down against the ceiling, Phil flinched and brought his arms around Dan's neck, clutching his on even tighter. Dan felt his protective instincts kick in and held Phil even closer, enjoying cuddling with the boy more than he probably should.

Phil was still terrified out of his wits, but he liked being this close and cuddly with Dan. It had been too long since they had enjoyed each other like this.

He flinched again as thunder cracked and he shivered in Dan's arms. Suddenly, there was breath in his ear and Dan began to hum a sweet tune softly, nuzzling his face in Phil's neck and using his hands to make soothing circles innocently up and down Phil's hips.

Added with Dan's weight protecting him from the horrible storm, it was quite nice. Phil began to feel himself relax and the fear was beginning to subside.

Dan continued to hum, feeling Phil's body go tender and his grip around Dan's neck loosen. Dan smiled affectionately down at his best friend, wishing so bad that he could just kiss him right then and there.

Instead, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Y..yeah." Phil replied shakily, looking up into Dan's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. With Dan so close it was hard not to wish for the younger to just hiss him. But he didn't want to freak Dan out.

"Thank..nk y..you for th..hat.." Phil smiled, hiccuping. "I'm s..sorrying I'm such a ba..aby."

"Don't be sorry." Dan whispered softly. "Nobody is fearless. We are allowed to be scared sometimes."

Phil smiled and looked deep into Dan's eyes, feeling the connection between them. Dan couldn't help it, seeing his one true crush smiling at him that he began to lean forward when suddenly, there were three loud, loud, loud thunder cracks that burst through the air.

Dan's arms went immediately around Phil, holding him tightly as Phil began to sob again and clutch onto Dan's neck.

Dan buried his lips into Phil's hair until the cracks stopped and all that was left was the small patter of soft rain against the pavement.

Phil relaxed again and looked back into Dan's eyes. Dan lifted himself onto his elbows and leaned down to kiss Phil on the forehead, then wiped the man's years away with his thumb. The storm had stopped by then. "I think it's passed now."

"Okay. Thank you, D..dan."

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine."

Dan lifted himself to leave to his own bedroom, as much as he regretted to, when Phil grabbed onto his collar, and blushed deeply. "Stay with me? Please?"

Dan smiled affectionately and laid back down behind Phil, spooning him like he had earlier.

Ad they both had one of the best nights of sleep in their lives.

A/N: Well that was it! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
